THE SFCW POINTS SYSTEM
'Introduction' Welcome to the Sonic Fan Character Wiki Points Hub! Our community hosts various activities, from contests to scavenger hunts to general fun to participate in. By being one of those participants, you can earn points. points are points that can be exchanged for various prizes in the community, from art to emoticons and more. The more points you gain, the better the prizes you can purchase. Be sure to check your balance and the challenges. Note: This is only accessible if you use our Discord. 'How to Earn Points' You can earn points through scavenger hunts, our weekly/bi-weekly participation events, winning activity contests, helping out the staff when requested, and being there for other users. 'Scavenger Hunts' Scattered around the wiki and the discord are hidden passwords. You’ll recognize them being in bold brackets like so: SH: The words will be inside, for example Hello There. Each hidden password will give you 5 points, but you can only use the password once. These passwords are not case-sensitive, but make sure to spell correctly. To claim a scavenger hunt word, type /scavenger word in the CHAT channel or the POINTS AND PROFILE channel. No one else will see the word if you guessed correctly. 'Participation Events/Contests' Every week to every other week, various staff members will host special participation events where users who take part can earn points. Taking part gives you 10 points by default, but you can earn 20 or more points for winning contests. These events range from art prompts, writing prompts, and music prompts, to doing silly roleplays, or even just sharing information about yourself and your content. 'Helping Out' We like to reward users who we see being productive and active members of the community: from giving hearty feedback to other users on their content, to taking on requests by others, to helping out the staff when we need a little extra work done. The amount of points vary depending on the action, but we’re looking out for genuine outreaching and constructive feedback, not brief little “Good job” messages. We want to see that people actually care. 'Profile' Every user has a profile where they can see what their rank, overall points, current points, and record is. To pull up your profile, simply write out /profile in the CHAT channel, or the POINTS AND PROFILE channel. Every time you go up 5 levels in the ranks, you get a special prize. The ranks go from 1-50, with 10 prize points. The rank you are at in 5s equals the price of the prize you get for free. So rank 5 is a 5 point prize, 10 is a 10 point prize, and so on until 50. After getting past rank 50, the point progression will remain steady, but you will still be allowed another 50 points-worth prize every 5 ranks. 'Prizes' 'Art Prizes' (All art prizes are on a one-per-point-stated basis, ergo price increases with each added character or environment) * Character Sketch (20 points) * Character Digital Line art (28 points) * Character Digital Colored (40 points) * Character Digital Detailed (60 points) * Deluxe Character Art: Digital detailed art, complete with background (120 points) Points stack when adding more than one character. * Character THONK drawing (20 points) * Custom Emoticon (60 points) * Simple Animation added to art including hair movement, blinking, and expression-changing (x8 point cost to any other selection) 'Exposure Prizes' * SHOUT OUT: Having a piece of your content mentioned in the announcements, complete with a link to the content and a brief description and opinion piece from one of the staff. (60 points) * Front Page: Having your page linked to on the welcome page for the wiki complete with a brief description and opinion piece from one of the staff. (120 points) (Note: 1 week time-limit, 3 pages maximum per week.) * Deluxe Exposure: You can have a staff member go through your character page in a video, recording as they read through it and give a full review to upload to YouTube or be kept private by your preference. (200 points) 'Music Prizes' (You can send in a song to be remade by staff, or have it created from scratch) * 10 Second Music Piece (40 points for basic recording) (60 points for digital recording) * 30 Second Music Piece (80 points for basic recording (120 points for digital recording) * 1 Minute Music Piece (120 points for basic recording) (200 points for digital recording) * Deluxe Full Song Piece (200 points for basic recording) (400 points for digital recording + includes maximum 3 instruments before additional cost) * Additional instruments (ONLY digital: adds 80 point cost) 'Vocal Prizes' * 10 Word Voice Acting Piece (20 points) * 50 Word Voice Acting Piece (40 points) * 100 Word Voice Acting Piece (80 points) * Deluxe Page Narration Piece: Up to two staff--and/or assistants--reading a 2 page-maximum piece in-character. (200 points) * Additional voices (Adds 80 point cost) 'Super Prizes' physical prizes that can be mailed to people, like stickers, key-chains, etc. OUR CURRENT SUPER PRIZES! *Neopets Kougra Talking Plush Doll 'System Regulations' * All prizes must be within our already-established community rules * If a staff member wishes to outsource the prize (getting a non-staff member to draw or make the music or voice the character), this may increase the prize cost depending on the staff member due to commission cost. * Staff members will state how long a prize will take to finish. Be patient. Category:Guides/Advice